Flames of the Old
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: I stand at the ends of the world; between both day and night unwavering, unchanging I stand alone.The night often tried to reach out to me but they were just too dark.The day itself offered a place amongst the sky,it was tempting yet it was too bright, for me.I am the twilight of the world, neither fully lit nor dark. both good and evil, hero and villain. The perfect shade of Gray.


**Flames of the Old**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN:** I'm taking a break from writing a paper by writing a fanfic…. Something about that just bothers me. Was initially planning on using flame of the moon but someone beat me to the idea D: This story will mostly follow canon but will add to the fact that the mafia world is no fun and games.

**Pairings:** Naruto x Fem. Tsuna x Chrome or Yuni [as old as them] (debating)

**Tags:** AU, Will be Dark Later, Violence

Do note the chapter will often switch from first person to third person, do know that won't always happen again just this chapter. Starting from the next one its pure 3rd person

**One shot for now**

**-Flames of the Old-**

Story Starts

Chapter 1: Prelude to the Mist

I stand at the ends of the world; between both day and night unwavering, unchanging I stand alone.

The night often tried to reach out to me but they were just too dark so I said not to the dusk and dawn.

The day itself offered a place amongst the sky, it was tempting yet it was too bright, for someone like me. For someone so stained by darkness, so I bid goodbye to both the rise and fall of the sun.

In between both light and darkness I stood unwavering, unchanging I stood alone.

Often I was sought out by the rainbows as they desperately tried to free themselves from their despair, but just like the earth and seas that stood beneath the sky I could not help them with their pleas.

I was powerful, but I was not God just remnants of a man whose will could not be extinguished by even death himself.

No matter how powerful I was there were things that I could not do.

I have learned that long ago.

I stand between both white and black unwavering, unchanging I stand alone.

The sins of the past have tainted the sky, its ones clear sky now murky dark.

It was neither black nor white, a perfect shade of gray.

Again I was offered to join, it was tempting, tempting me to join but in the end I still declined.

Since the perfect shade of gray became too dark and even darker with the passing of time.

I did not approve of pure darkness without light.

But in the midst of the darkness of his legacy, one bright light stood.

Weak and flickering a newly born light, shaking amidst the dark world.

The light an oh so familiar light that had the potential, potential to bring forth that perfect shade of gray once more.

It was calling out to me.

A familiar call I once heard in the past.

So warm and kind, I knew who it was.

This time I kindly responded to its call.

So in between both sun and moon I smiled and slowly walked towards the light.

No longer unwavering, no longer unchanging, I sought out to stand amongst that bright light.

I am the twilight of the world, neither fully lit nor dark.

I am both good and evil.

Both the Hero and the Villain.

A perfect shade of gray.

So I walked slowly towards the sky.

To see what will become of the new day.

**-Flames of the Old-**

"Rebbbboooooorrrrrnnnnnn! I'll put out the fuses with my dying will " a teenage girl with long wavy brown hair, wearing only a pair of blue shorts and sports bra cried out while bursting orange flame burst out of her fore head as she started running and defusing dozens of dynamite on the ground.

Her name is Sawada Tomoe, an average girl who didn't really stand out from the crowd. Well until recently that it is because she was the next in line to become the tenth boss of a well-known Mafia family the one and only Vongola. Seeing it fit for only the best to train their new heir the current boss hired the infamous baby hit man tutor Reborn to teach Tomoe the skills necessary to be the future leader of the crime syndicate. Too bad the girl was just not fit to rule the mafia underworld and if fate wasn't so cruel she would've been allowed to live a normal life.

But alas some events were just destined to occur, and right now she was dealing with a certain gray-haired boy. The Hurricane Bomb Gokudera Hayato a Mafioso from Italy, who for the past few hours making her life a living hell. Since apparently Gokudera thought he was the one worthy to become the heir to the Vongola which led to some words being said and next thing she knew he was throwing dynamites at her while Reborn shot her in the head with one of those Dying Will Bullets.

Her last thoughts before the dying will kicked in was how reborn was stupid and why the hell were those bullets always destroying her clothes. She didn't really want to suddenly develop a reputation for being a streaker.

"Defuse, defuse, defuse, defuse" she chanted out repeatedly while defusing all the explosives.

"What?" Gokudera mumbled underneath all the cigarettes jammed in his mouth. "Try this then… Double Bomb!" said as he threw double the amount of dynamites at the Vongola Heiress.

"Defuse, Defuse, Defuse, Defuse" she repeated in a fast pace that would make a certain bizzare bloodline proud.

Gokudera growled out as he watched what he labelled as a useless girl thoroughly disable his attacks. "Triple Bomb" he said as he took three times the amount of dynamites he used for the first attack and was about to throw the dynamites at Tomoe. Before he could even attack the dynamites started falling from his hands, there was just too many of them and he couldn't hold on to all.

"Shit!" he said as almost all the dynamites fell from his hands and dropped around him. 'Is this it for me?' he thought as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Defuse!" he heard snapping him out of his daze as he saw the Vongola Heir running around him as she slowly defused all the dynamites.

"Hiyaa!" she cried out as she defused the last stick of dynamite just in the nick of time as the flame in her head that granted her inhuman abilities slowly faded away.

"Phew~ made it in time" she said as she wiped her brow.

*Thud* She heard from behind prompting her to turn around and see Gokudera kneeling on the ground.

"I was mistake you're fit to be the 10th boss"

The gray-haired teen looked up blushing as he brought a closed fist near his face "Juudaime, I'll follow you! Command me and I'll do anything! "

"Wah?…." Tomoe just looked at the boy with a dead pan expression before remembering she wasn't really decent at the moment. "Eeeekk~" she screeched out as she immediately crouched on the ground and did her best to protect her modesty.

"Having the loser serve the winner is a family rule" a baby wearing a black suit and fedora that had a small chameleon perched on top of it, said as he walked towards the two teens.

"Actually I didn't want to be the Juudaime, I just heard about you and wanted to test your strength"

"Ummmm thanks?" she replied as she really wanted this conversation to be over with so she could get something to wear.

"Gokudera has become your subordinate be proud Baka Tomoe"

""Ughh…" the girl mumbled as she palmed her face, just when she thought there was a chance she'll be get out of this Mafia bussiness, Gokudera and Reborn just had to pull her back in.

**-Flames of the Old-**

I walked in the streets of this one small town whose name I didn't really know.

My form flickering and wavering I had no form.

It has been years since I walked the realm of men and It seems I have forgotten a multitude of things.

Spending most of time in the edge of the world I seemed to have failed to recall the need to have a physical form.

This would certainly be a huge problem. I was nothing but flames, strong destructive flames, the flames of his will in the form of a man.

Before I could even go to the light, I needed to find a body.

This was going to take a while.

**-Flames of the Old-**

A black-haired student stood in the edge of the school's roof top ready to jump to his death at a moment's notice. He was Yamamoto Takeshi, baseball ace of Namimori and right now he was injured, right arm broken because he over exerted himself during training. Baseball was his life, and without it he was nothing but a shallow husk of his self.

"Yamamoto" the boy heard from behind him as he tilted his head and saw the brunette who helped him clean out the field earlier. The very same girl who told him to try hard, that effort is the only way.

"If you came to stop me Tomoe. It's no use. You don't understand how I feel. For someone like you, you can't understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything right?"

"Uhu… no I don't… you and I are different so…"

The boy chuckled darkly "Tomoe-sama, so you're a fine student now as opposed to me"

"No that's wrong Yamamoto I'm not a fine student, I'm normal. I'm not like you; I never placed all my effort into one thing. I didn't really think about my words. I shouldn't have arrogantly told you to put in all your effort if I've never done it myself. So.. so… sorry" she bowed down slightly

"I don't know how you're feeling, the feeling of wanting to die because I lost something important to me. In fact, if someone who will die with so many regrets. Sorry… if I can't understand your feelings." She said as she turned around and tried to leave.

"Wait!" Yamamoto shouted as he extended his hand and grabbed Tomoe by the sleeve of her shirt.

She tripped and fell backwards toward the suicidal boy.

Before they knew it both of them were falling to their deaths.

"I don't want to die." She said as she looked at Yamamoto who was falling faster to the ground than her "I don't want him to die."

"Then save him with your dying will" she heard as she looked at one of the nearby windows of the school and saw Reborn pointing his gun directly at her head.

He shot her in the head with the bullet.

Everything went dark for her before her dying will kicked in and saved both her and Yamamoto from the hands of death.

It was that day that Sawada Tomoe gained a second member of her family.

That and the day she was branded as a streaker/exhibitionist in her school much to her ire.

**-Flames of the Old- **

For one who has existed as long as I, time held little to no meaning.

So really I do not know how long has passed since I have begun to search for a new body.

I needed a strong body, able to contain my flames.

But alas I do know my current search has been fruitless.

Yet despite the lack of obvious results, I still continued to search for a body.

I hoped it matched who I was in the past.

Hopefully the person who owns the body is also willing enough to hand their body freely onto me.

I could forcefully take someone's body but they might consistently fight against my control and I knew from experience that it was not pleasant, not at all.

So yet again I searched for a body.

Day and Night or Night and Day

I continued my search.

**-Flames of the Old-**

"Why do I have to do this again?" Tomoe asked as she stood in the middle of a ring wearing only short shorts and a pair of black sports bra. It's really been a tough month for the Vongola heiress with all the sudden mafia stuff invading her like that girl Bianchi or that baby Lambo she was nearing her stress threshold and this fight wasn't really helping to decrease that.

"Because he has the great makings of a family member" Reborn replied while wearing his own boxer attire with a matching elephant head as he pointed at the man standing opposite of Tomoe a gray-haired boy wearing nothing but his boxing shorts and gloves. Who was warming up by firing off a few jabs in the air, the boy's name is Sasagawa Ryohei the brother of Tomoe's close friend Sasagawa Kyoko and captain of the school's boxing club.

The boy was a year older than her and had an extreme passion toward boxing.

Normally she'd have no business with the boxer but after he saw her while she was in her Dying Will mode the boy did almost everything that he could to force her to join the boxing club, which was weird because it was an all-boys club.

"Good luck Tomoe don't lose" Yamamoto cheered.

"You can do it Juudaime" Gokudera added his own cheer.

"Good luck Tomo-chan" the younger Sasagawa wished me the best.

'Damn, I can't turn this battle down now' she thought as she continued watching Ryohei who continued shadow boxing. Aside from that one time with Gokudera she has never been in a real fight her whole life.

***Ring* *Ring***

She heard someone ring the bell signalling the start of their fight.

The girl immediately brought her arms up and guarded her face as she felt a rather strong punch land on her guard.

"Good block Sawada" Ryohei cheered before he started throwing in more punches.

When Tomoe will look back on this day she would always remember it as one of the most painful days in her life since she was thoroughly beaten into a corner before Reborn fired one of his shots. Even with that she barely managed to beat the boxer by landing a luck punch on the boxer's face sending him flying out of the ring and onto a nearby window.

Much to her despair, that was also the day Reborn decided to up her combat training.

**-Flames of the Old-**

I walked down the streets in a rather shady part of a place called Italy and if I remember correctly it was a place ruled by those of his descendants, the sons of the mighty sky that encompassed the heavens.

It was a shame, he was the epitome of humanity's good values, but his legacy is all but tainted.

That was has become of the place I considered joining long ago. It was now nothing but a filthy place today of crime and debauchery.

Echoes of loud gunfire and cursing filled the air as I continued walking, although I suddenly stopped when I spotted a boy, his back leaning against a back alley wall.

It was a teen around fifteen or sixteen, he was bleeding and dying in an alley way from multiple gunshot wounds.

Despite the boy being close to death's door I could see his flames still bright and flickering.

What a pitiful way to go for one with strong flames.

I knelt in front of the boy and looked at his features.

Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, fit frame, a warm smiled marred on his face despite being on death's door.

This had De javu written all over it. "Young one" I called out as the boy's eyes focused on me. "Do you need help?"

"Please… don't help… me…. Help.. .them… my… friends….." the boy, no man it would be an insult to call him a boy said in between his dying breaths.

"You are at death's door yet you think of others before yourself." I looked intently at the boy "Why?"

"Because….. need…. Protect….. friends… friends… are…. Family….. all…. I…. have…."

I smiled "I promise that I will help you" I said as the boy smiled weakly "But I will need something in exchange. For the price of saving your friends I wish to use your body as my vessel."

"Ok…." The man replied.

"You will die if this happens, are you sure you wish for this?"

The teen didn't say anything he just smiled as blood spilled out from his mouth.

He could no longer talk; his longs must have already given out.

He was only a few seconds away from death, but before death could claim him the boy nodded.

"Very well" I told him as the two of us were engulfed by flames with his pure orange ones slowly mixing with my gray ones.

I was taking over his body, gaining his memories and knowledge of the current day.

I hit big, apparently I was just taking over the body of the tenth heir of an assassination family.

The Lascia Famiglia, a family whose members were almost shockingly similar to people I knew long ago.

God really liked screwing with me.

I just knew it.

With that in mind I roared out loudly into the sky as I fully merged into the man's body. Immediately afterwards I stood up in my new body flexing around a bit to get a feel of it before running towards the sounds of gunfire coming from a small distance ahead.

I had a dying man's promise to keep after all.

**-Flames of the Old-**

Halfway around the world a bespectacled white-haired man stopped eating ramen dropping the bowl itself as his head tilted to the west eyes widening. "The flames of the old!" he muttered out in shock.

At the very same time a bandaged infant looked up in the skies from the dark abode that is their base as he thought about the significance of the flames awakening. "Have you finally decided to join my side?" he whispered out.

In the a mountain range in a the middle of nowhere an old man nearly deaf and blind walked out of his hut as he looked towards the east. "Ohohoho I have not sensed this feeling since Giotto and Cozart's era… have you finally decided to return to the world of the living my friend?"

In a certain city in America a white-haired teen stood in front of a window in his room as he stared at the sky. "Is it finally the time?" he then smiled "No, I have to be patient…" he shook his head as he closed the window and went back to his bed. "Soon… soon we will meet again…." The teen said as he remembered a scene from the future.

"What is that?" A rather gloomy and roughed up boy evident by the various band-aid over his face asked as he looked west wards. "Enma?" a girl with black hair and rather big assets called out as the boy shook his head. "It's nothing" the boy said as he walked towards his family not noticing one of them looking at the same direction he was mere moments ago.

In Italy an old man with a cane was sweating as he sat on a chair. He knew what this meant; his mother had told him tales about it, the flames of the old and what they mean. He just hoped that his mother's tale was nothing but an exaggeration. If it was not then he knew the world would never be the same again.

Across the world seven infants looked at different directions as their pacifiers shined brightly upon them. They didn't know what it was but they all sensed that it was coming, the flame of the old, and the one that gave birth to their flames; it was the everlasting flame that transcends all others.

Tomoe was walking alone exhausted after an entire day of trying to convince a certain disciplinary committee chairman to join her family.

"Baka-Reborn" she complained before her body suddenly froze while shivers ran down her spine.

The girl looked towards the west as tears fell from her eyes. "Huh?" she asked as her tears continued to fall. "Nani?" she asked as she felt a sharp pang in her chest. Something felt familiar; something was calling out to her.

"What's happening?" she silently muttered as she rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

That day around the world more people sensed the coming of the flames of the old.

The flame that stood alone in the ends of the world. No longer unwavering and unchanging, it has returned to the realm of men.

With its return the wheel of fate has started turning.

With its return the world was slowly changing.

With its return the end of an era draws near.

With its return people will know true fear.

**-Flames of the Old-**

I sat inside a luxurious seat of a privately owned jet belonging to the family of my body. Currently I was over an ocean. I don't really know which one but all I can see as I looked down from the window was the dark blue ocean below me along with the overhanging clouds around the air craft. Speaking of the air craft I really was quite impressed at the technological advancements of humanity. I rarely cared about it in the past but these new laptops or cell phones were quite convenient, I wished I had them long ago to stave of my boredom.

"Young Master" I heard making me look away from the window and look at a lightly tanned man with black hair kept up in a ponytail. He looked rather normal and had the makings of an average businessman in his black suit. Well that was the case if it wasn't for the scar that ran along the bridge of his nose. He looked like a carbon copy of my old teacher.

"Yes what do you need?" I asked the man assigned as my bodyguard/butler for the entire duration of this mission.

"Why are we going to Japan again?"

"Because I want to see the heir of the Vongola"

"But you've already met Xanxus-sama"

"No, he will not be the next heir"

"Then you don't mean the rumored"

"Yes, I have convinced father to let me look after her. To see if it is possible for our family to join the Vongola once more." I lied, I had my own agendas and he did not need to know of it.

The man nodded "Always thinking of our family's future, fitting for the future leader indeed. The plane will be arriving in Japan in an hour young master." He took a small bow "I shall call you when we have arrived" he added walking away towards the cockpit.

"Thank You" I replied as I looked out of the window once more, this time paying more attention at the wide sky. "I will see you soon, young one." I whispered as I closed my eyes and let the darkness of my vision take over.

I am the twilight of the world, neither fully lit nor dark.

I am both the good and evil.

The hero and the villain.

The perfect shade of gray.

The never ending flames of the old.

That still shines brightly onto this world.

-**Flames of the Old END-**

**AN:** Story starts a bit before the whole Mukuro Gang arc. Fem Tsuna is named after Tomoe Gozen. Idea came about with the concept of will of fire I was like what if through pure will power despite his actual body dying his will still lived on. The will of fire :P The will of Naruto albeit a rather grayer Naruto than his counter part.

**Read and Review**


End file.
